


The Ward - Septiplier Mental Hospital AU

by Angelofchaos98



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm new to this, Inspired by another work on ao3, M/M, Mental Hospital, Mentions of suicide attempt, Septiplier AWAY!, idk - Freeform, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: Jack is admitted to a psych ward after attempting suicide.Mark, another patient, is depressed and often feels too numb to care about anything or anyone.After a chance encounter between the two, Jack suddenly finds he a reason to live again and Mark finds something to care about.Now they just have to get out of the ward.





	1. Meeting Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mentally ill au (septiplier)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575314) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This was inspired by a Septiplier AU Fanfic that somebody abandoned. I thought it was a good idea, so here you go! Enjoy!

It was dark. 

The entire room was dark and silent, the only light a small sliver from under the door. Footsteps occasionally could be heard tip-tapping in the blindingly bright hallway.

The only sound in the dark cell was the room’s only occupant, Jack, tossing and turning on the bed. The blankets were warm and scratchy, causing a bit of a rash on his forearms. He picked at it absentmindedly, trying to distance his thoughts from the place he currently found himself. Pain often helped him to forget the much more nagging numbness in his soul. 

He turned to his side again, letting out a half hearted groan as he tossed off the blanket. He started pacing, listening to his footsteps echoing through the small, padded space.  
He couldn't sleep. Of COURSE he couldn't. Half the people here had some degree of insomnia or slept all the time. 

The other half were doctors. 

“Plip.” 

Jack froze a moment, certain he just heard water dropping. Another plip. Then another. He spun in a circle, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. It took him about 2 seconds to realize the dripping sound wasn't coming from water. In his frustration, he had forgotten that his arm was bleeding. The blood had dribbled down his arm in a red trail, snaking down from the rash and dripping off his fingertips. The silence made sure each drop was heard, echoing throughout his padded prison. He sighed. The doctor's were definitely gonna have a talk with him. He was lucky the cameras turned off after lights out. They were replaced by security guards that patrolled the hallways and did random room checks.

Speaking of, where was the next guard?

He listened quietly for the guard that should have made his rounds a few minutes ago. There was only silence.

“That's odd… Normally a guard would pass by my room by now.” he murmured to himself. “They don't break protocol unless something happens.” 

He had memorized the guards routes during his sleepless nights and one day a kid tried to sneak out of their room. The rooms weren't locked during the night, but often no one dared leave because of the guards. But one of the newbies, some girl with pitch black hair, got out and when it was discovered that she was missing, the guards went in a frantic search for her. 

She was found in the “stuff storage,” where they keep the belongings, cuddling a demon plushie and wearing a red hoodie. They were hers, but they believed she might hurt herself with the hoodie, hence why it was in storage. They allowed her to keep the demon toy, but made her put the hoodie back, much to her dismay. 

Suddenly, Jack heard the sharp sound of running footsteps coming closer to his room and muffled shouting from the other direction. As the footsteps grew closer, the shouting started to die away. The guards must be moving away. 

“Click.” 

Jack’s head snapped up at the sound of his door opening and somebody scrambling inside. The door shut softly and the silhouetted person slid down to their knees, panting quietly. Jack’s eyes were already adjusted to the darkness of the room, so he could clearly see the stranger’s frame. Tall, well built, with wide shoulders and big arms. His back moved up and down in time with his breathing, the soft breaths the only sound. 

He had dark hair, though whether it was black or brown, Jack couldn't tell. Jack realized he had been holding his breath and released it in a sigh. 

The stranger stiffened and whipped around, eyes settling on Jack. 

“Oh.” the stranger’s voice made Jack shudder a bit. Not in a bad way, though. It wasn't cold or emotionless like he was used to. It flowed, smooth and soft. There was a moment of silence between them, neither of them saying a word. 

“Plip.” 

The stranger’s eyes travelled to Jack’s arm and his eyes went wide seeing the blood. 

“You're hurt.” He whispered, more as a statement than an exclamation. 

Jack shrugged, bringing a few more plips as blood dripped down his fingers again. 

“It's nothin’ lad. I don't care much about it any- WAH!” 

The stranger suddenly grabbed Jack's wrist and Jack instinctively twisted to try and get away. But this guy’s grip was strong, keeping him locked in place. He was suddenly pinned against the padded wall, finding himself unable to move. The stranger leaned in and Jack thought about calling out for help. 

But the stranger gently kissed Jack’s scars and wound causing Jack to pause. He glanced over and the stranger whispered softly, looking Jack directly in the eyes. 

“Don't hurt yourself… it's only a temporary fix… believe me,” he pulled away, though he still seemed mere inches away, rolling up his own sleeves revealing a wide range of scars from his wrists to his biceps, “I know.” 

Jack was stunned. 

For a moment, he wondered if this guy was seriously a patient. This guy was fucking attractive and at least seemed sane. A million questions sped through his mind, but Jack settled on the most obvious one. 

“W-what’s yer name, laddie?” Jack silently cursed his Irish accent as he awaited the man’s answer. 

“Mark. My name is Mark.” The man responded, still not moving away from Jack. 

“Mark...” Jack murmured softly, rolling the name off his tongue, “that's a cool name.” 

Mark looked mildly shocked at that statement, but shrugged. 

“What about you?” 

“Huh?” Jack tilted his head in confusion, bringing a low chuckled from Mark.

“I mean, what's your name?”

Jack blushed in embarrassment and turned his head away. 

“Sean. But most people call me Jack.” 

That whole night, they talked and asked each other questions. Little things, like what the other’s favorite color or least favorite person was. In the end of it all, Jack couldn't help but realize he was doing something he hadn't done in a long time. 

Jack found himself smiling.


	2. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and Cameras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted this on my Wattpad account, just so people don't believe I'm stealing it. I am dreamerdreamer98 for those who are wondering. 
> 
> Oh yeah. There are a lot of time jumps in this story. The whole story takes place in about the span of a year.
> 
> Enjoy!

On top of their regular counseling, Jack and Mark had started meeting up during lunchtime. They discovered the cameras have a particular blind spot. It took hopping over a fence to get in there, but it was this circular garden like area. It looked as though it hadn't been used in a while though. There were no working cameras in the garden, which made it the perfect place.

One particular day while they were in their secret garden, a topic came up that had Mark quite shocked.

“Hey, Mark? What's yer sexuality?” 

Mark was a bit taken aback by the sudden question, but wasn't sure if he should answer right away. 

“Why do you want to know?” Mark asked as he leaned back onto the ground.

“J-just a bit curious lad, ‘tis all…” Jack looked away with a blush on his cheeks. 

Mark could tell there was another reason but couldn't help smiling. He had never felt very… Trusting around anyone. Especially women, though. His step sister was very abusive, flashes of those moments still racing through his mind from time to time. She was cruel and horrible and his parent's never knew anything was going on or would even blame him. 

The day he punched her, they sent him straight to a psyche ward. Funny how that turned out.

But something was different about Jack. 

He was funny and aggressive, and seemed to have way more energy than anyone he had ever known. And his eyes. Oh my god, his eyes. Mark knew how easy it could be to get lost in those ocean blues. He seemed to crave physical attention, taking time in hugs and such. The truth is, if Jack hadn't told him why he was at the ward, he would have believed him to be just fine. 

Jack had attempted suicide. 

Apparently, he tried to hang himself with a messenger bag and would have succeeded if his mother hadn't come home at the same moment. 

He was rushed to the hospital and eventually, the psyche ward. 

Jack nudged Mark, who had been staring off into space for a while, lost in thought. 

“Sorry, got a little spacey there.” he paused and rubbed the back of his neck before giving out a sigh. He didn't want Jack to be put off by his answer, but he also didn't want to lie. 

“Eh, I'm gay… I'm just not attracted to women, I suppose. They're scary.” 

Jack burst out laughing, bringing a look of surprise to Mark’s face. Jack’s laugh was loud and joyful, like a child finally getting the stuffed bear they had always wanted. 

“What's so funny?” Mark asked, slightly offended at first. Why WOULD Jack be laughing? 

Mark suddenly saw tears trickle down Jack’s face, pushing aside his offense and turning it to concern. 

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but whatever words he was planning to say were cut off by a abrupt kiss from Jack. 

Mark’s eyes bugged out of his skull as Jack’s soft lips brushed over his and Jack sighed in relief. Mark quickly returned the gesture, pressing his own lips into Jack’s and pulling Jack in by the small of his back. The Irishman moved his own hands to cup Mark's cheeks, bring a pleased rumble from the older man. 

They parted, gasping wetly as they drew in air. 

“Fok it. I love yew, Mark. I don't know why I couldn't say it before. But I do. I love yew.” 

Mark looked deep inside Jack’s baby blue eyes, looking for any hint of deceit or lying. He found nothing but love and truth. He promptly kissed Jack again, deep and passionate. 

Mark didn't need to say a single word to show how he felt about the small Irishman. 

When the bell rang for everyone to go inside for activities, they agreed that no matter what, they wouldn't tell anybody about their new relationship. They knew that the doctors might separate them and it would be even harder for them to meet. 

But, even with the risk of being separated, Jack couldn't stop smiling. 

He had found a reason to live again.


	3. Silent Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors start to notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is gonna go downhill fast, huh?
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Eventually, the doctors started to notice their disappearances. During lunch, they were the only ones who seemed to wander off, certainly not helping Mark’s track record of escape attempts. Though the main problem was that they couldn't figure out where the two boys were going to. Even consulting the cameras just brought a dead end. One minute they were there, the next it was like they had never existed. 

That wasn't the only change the doctors noticed, though. 

Jack’s mental health seemed to be improving drastically, as was Mark’s. It was odd because it was only AFTER they started disappearing that their mood started improving. It was happening slowly, but surely. They were getting better. 

It was during a counseling appointment with Jack, a few months after the two had started dating, the wards psychologist brought up Mark. 

“So, I hear you have been hanging around one of our other patients. Mark Fischbach. I just wanted to hear about you and him.” 

Jack looked down at his feet. He knew he wasn't good at hiding his emotions, especially happy ones, and the question had caught him quite off guard. He went silent and twiddled his thumbs. He could feel the blush creeping up onto his cheeks and silently begged it wouldn't show. He couldn't say anything, he was too afraid his words would reveal exactly what he didn't want them to know.

Then again, he realized if he didn't say anything, the doctors might draw their own conclusions and that could be much, MUCH worse. His mind darted from one fear to the other, contemplating each until he finally settled on the lesser of two. 

“We… we're friends… we talk and we feel better around each other…” he glanced up as the balding man before him jotted down some notes and nodded for him to continue, “there's not much more to say. We're friends, that's it.” 

Again, the psychiatrist wrote down some things on his clipboard, silent and unwavering. The man stood and thanked him for his time, indicating their counseling session was over. He was led out the door as another guy was led in. 

_“Mark!”_ Jack’s head whirled around catching a glimpse of his dark hair and muscular frame. 

For a brief moment, they caught each other’s gaze. A silent, shared fear passed between them.

The two men hoped with all they could that the doctors wouldn't find out the truth.


	4. Promises Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some promises you just can't break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness ensues. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The doctors found out the truth. 

It didn't take them long to piece together that the two were in love. They tried to consider one being taken advantage of by the other, but there wasn't enough evidence to support it. They seemed genuinely interested in each other. 

Unfortunately, they had to be separated. 

Rules were rules.

Jack was devastated by this, taken to screaming into a pillow and punching the padded wall. His emotional instability seemed to come back tenfold. But whenever he reached to scratch at his rash, he would pause and lower his arms in defeat. 

In the end, he couldn't break his promise to Mark. 

_“Promise me, baby… promise me, that no matter what happens, even if we are separated, that you won't hurt yourself… I know how much it can hurt, how much it can numb. But please, don't ever touch your beautiful skin that way. Never again”_

Jack had been hesitant, knowing what that promise would mean. He wouldn't be able to escape. He wouldn't have anywhere to turn. 

He teared up thinking back to his promise.

_“You know how I feel about promises… But for you? I promise. I promise to never hurt myself. Just as long as you promise to always be honest with me.”_

Mark had smiled in that calm, collected way he always does, but had tears running in streaks down from his big brown eyes. 

_“Already done, my precious Jack. I'm not letting go of you anytime soon. I love you.”_

Jack sank to his knees and sobbed. 

“I love you too, Mark…” He whispered and curled up on the floor, sobbing quietly. He didn't know why he even tried to silence his cries.

It wasn't like they actually cared anyways.


	5. Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is a sneaky messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver is actually a character I made up as a Sona. I couldn't resist putting her in this story, she is too good. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark on the other hand, changed drastically.

He no longer closed in his emotions or numbed them. No, now wasn't the time for this. He had to get a message to Jack, somehow! He had to tell him the plan he had to get them out together. He explored his options, thinking of any discreet way to get a message to his love. Since being separated, the doctors and guards kept a close eye on them, making sure they didn't get too close. They couldn't even sneak away to see each other under the heavy gaze of the doctors. But Mark was determined. He just had to find a way.

An opportunity showed itself during lunch. 

Silver, the “hoodie girl” as the other patients took to calling her, was surprisingly sneaky, aside from her hyperactivity. She had escaped her room at one point and the guard had no idea until a random check of her room. 

She just wanted her hoodie, apparently. 

But again, rules are rules. 

She came up to Mark during lunch, sat across from him, and then grabbed his drink. He almost yelled at her, but then she put it right back, as if nothing had happened. The small, black haired girl looked at him eagerly and curiosity got the best of him. He picked up the drink and was surprised to find that she had used the condensation on the water bottle to stick a paper note on it. The words were a bit difficult to read, given that it was in crayon, but he pieced it together. 

_“Wanna send a note? Nod or shake.”_

He almost dropped the bottle out of shock. He had heard of a "secret messenger" in the ward, but he had thought this mysterious person to be just a mere rumor. Then again, he DID want to send a note. 

He was subtle and nodded as he took a drink. She smiled and, as he set the bottle down, took the drink again, posting on another note. 

_“Write note on napkin. Will deliver. Name too”_

He grabbed a napkin and wrote his note while the guards weren't looking at him. He nodded and she asked if she could borrow a napkin. He handed it to her and she pretended to wipe her mouth with it. She was READING THE NAME.

Damn, that kid was good. 

She thanked him in a cute, childish voice and waltzed away to Jack. She didn't sit down by him, that would be too obvious. Instead, she passed by him dropping the napkin on his tray and subtly winking.

Jack grabbed the napkin and unfolded it. 

Mark watched as a smile crept it's way onto his lips and he placed the small, flimsy napkin in his pocket. He glanced at Mark but didn't do anything but smile. Mark could only hope that Jack got the message. 

_“I'm still here. Get better and we will get out together. Here is my phone number. Call me when you are out. I love you, my precious Jack. <3”_


	6. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say that there is always a calm before a storm. When the storm passes, however, there will always be another calm.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack started to improve again.

He was getting better. That note from Mark made all the difference. A simple thing, a simple hope, but it was enough. They were going to get out of the ward and this time? 

They were going to do it right.

They started holding on to the hope of future meetings, holding the other in their arms. This hope kept them going. 

Jack’s reason to live had come back.

Jack's sleep even started improving, as he now loved his dreams instead of dreading them. It took a bit, maybe 2 months, but suddenly a guard came to Jack’s room and told him the news. 

“Good news, kid. You've been cleared. You're gonna go home.” 

Jack’s heart swelled and he practically bounded out the door. His belongings were returned, but that wasn't what he was happy about. Heck, even seeing his parents for the first time in a year wasn't the happiest moment. 

He had memorized the number. It was locked into his memory and the first thing he did when he got his phone back was punch it into his contacts list. He hasn't seen Mark during lunch for about a week or so. He could only assume that Mark had been cleared as well. 

They went home and he rushed upstairs to his bedroom, not even bothering to leave his stuff in a neat pile. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. 

One ring. 

_“Come on, Mark. Pick up”_

Two rings. 

_“Please pick up.”_

A click. 

“Hello?” Mark’s voice flowed out of the receiver and Jack almost cried in relief.

“Mark! ‘Tis Jack! I've been cleared, lad!” Jack was trembling with pure happiness. 

“Jack! You've been cleared? Oh my god, do you have a pen and paper nearby? I'll tell you my address and we can meet up sometime!” 

Jack couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried, full on sobbed into the phone. 

“Jack?! Are you okay?!” Mark’s voice rang out in a panic, thinking he had said something to hurt the Irishman.

“I'm so happy… I'm so happy… I get to hear your voice again...” 

Jack never was good at hiding his happy emotions. 

After they exchanged addresses, they set up a meeting at a dance club not to far from either of their houses. Jack couldn't have ran out the door fast enough, yelling behind his shoulder to his parents that he was “going to see a friend.” 

He was finally going to get to see his Markimoo.


	7. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of pain, the sun starts shining through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. (and possibly the shortest one so far)
> 
> Enjoy!

The music in the club was pumping, the bass in the room making it hard to hear anything. Mark didn't care. He had been waiting for Jack to show up for a few minutes, sitting in a corner watching everybody who came in. 

So far, no sign of him. 

He ordered a drink, non alcoholic since he was trying to cut back. He suddenly heard a voice that even the thumping bass couldn't drown out. 

“MARK! WHERE ARE YOU LADDIE?!?!?!” 

He whirled around on the bar stool eyes darting frantically across the people in the dimly lit club. A speeding movement caught his eye and he barely had any time to turn before being tackled to the ground. Mark hit the ground with a loud “oof” before kisses were planted on his forehead and lips. The assault lasted for a few more seconds until Mark sat up and cupped Jack's face in his hands. He stared into those deep, ocean blue eyes, pure happiness radiating though the both of them. 

He pressed his lips to Jack's, wrapping his arms around Jack's lower back, pulling him in deeper and closer. Jack's hands were on the back of Mark neck and head, dark brown locks falling between his fingers. They sat like that for a while, basking in the other's embrace. When they parted, Jack had tears of joy and relief streaming down his cheeks and Mark smiled and hugged his boyfriend close. 

“That,” Jack panted into his lover’s neck, “was worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
